Mary Helperman
Mary Lou Moira Angela Darling Helperman is one of the main characters in Teacher's Pet Appearance Mrs. Helperman has red hair and pale skin. She wears a green jacket, white shirt, red pants, white bra, matching panties and black slip-on shoes. As a child, she wore a green dress with pink polka dots and black Mary Janes. Personality Mary Lou is Leonard's single mother and 4th grade teacher. She comes up with these crazy ideas for her class and knows how to get her students to listen. She is a beautiful, nice, lovable person who likes to inject humor into the fourth grade class. Leonard is somewhat embarrassed about his mom being the teacher, and Mrs. Helperman sometimes goes a little overboard in class regarding her love for her son. Usually in a good mood, she only shows anger or hostility when she is stressed out"A Dog for All Seasons" or when one of her students does a heinous act in her classroom."Always Knock the Postman Twice" Family Mary Lou is Leonard's mother, and is also his fourth grade teacher, much to his embarrassment. She loves her son very much, and calls him "Doodlebug" as a nickname."Muttamorphosis" She owns three pets: Spot, Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy. In the past, she also owned two dogs: Fluffy Bear and Cuddly Buns."Tallulahpalooza" Her mother, Rose, known as Grandma Rose, appears in two episodes: in a flashback sequence as a young woman in "Fresh 'n' Frozey Chocolaccino", where she is voiced by Rupp, and in the present in "The Turkey that Came to Dinner", voiced by Betty White. Also in "Tallulahpalooza", Mary mentions her great-grandparents immigrated to the United States from Dublin, which means Mary and her son are of Irish descent. Show Mary Lou becomes Leonard's new teacher after earning a teaching degree. She buys him a purple bunny backpack but Leonard angrily turns it down; Scott would user this backpack when he went to school. At school, she meets Scott Leadready II unaware that he's really her dog. And Scott instantly becomes the most popular kid in class, while Leonard becomes envious. When Leonard finds out, he, Scott, and Ian decides to run for president. And Ian wins by 1 vote. In one episode, she was sick and a substitute teacher, Ms. Dewygood, had to take her place; all the students liked her, with the exception of Scott."No Substitutions, Please" Movie At the end of the school year, she becomes a finalist for the National Excellent American Teacher Organization (N.E.A.T.O.) Teacher of the Year award. Principal Strickler lends her his RV only to go there, but with one caveat: no pets allowed. And so, they leave Spot, Pretty Boy, and Jolly at home. At a gas station, she meets Scott and he convinces her to take him along (along with his "family"). When they arrive, she leaves the boys at the beach. They later go to Dr. Ivan Krank's home to make Spot's dream come true. Back at the RV, Scott (who's now a grown man) and Leonard forget Scott is now a human man. She invites human Spot for dinner and falls in love with him. Leonard is worried that Scott will become his stepfather, and he would not want his former dog to be his father. The two have a heated argument, with Scott saying he will be out of Leonard's hair forever. The next day, Mary Lou goes to the awards ceremony while Leonard is in bed crying. After Spot is turned back to a dog, Leonard is at the awards ceremony and she has won. Spot, Pretty Boy, and Jolly are outside cheering for her. That night, Spot is dressed up as Scott and convinces Mary to take him home with them and Jolly and Pretty Boy are hiding under the RV's bed as part of Scott's plan. Trivia *Her full name is a reference to the Peter Pan character Wendy's middle and last names. **It is unknown if Helperman is her married or maiden name. Darling could potentially be her maiden name as well if she did marry. *Fans for years have wondered what happened to Leonard's father, assuming Mary Lou ever married or dated a man. ** Concept art of the Helperman family reveals Mr. Helperman was originally intended to be a fixture for the show, but was omitted for unknown reasons. Her design in the same picture also shows her original design to be very different from the final one used. Gallery for more images of Mrs. Helperman click here References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans